lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Mini Archive
In this archive you will find each Lalaloopsy mini ordered by number. This list is not ordered chronologically based on their release. There are currently 155 different Mini Lalaloopsy dolls in sight. Minis 'A' *'Ace Fender Bender ' #'Original (Series 3) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Alice in Lalaloopsyland' #Original (Series 7) *'Allegra Leaps 'N' Bounds' #Original (Series 16) *'Anna Double Scoops' #Original (Series 17) *'April Sunsplash' #Original (Series 11) *'Autumn Spice' #Original (Series 15) 'B' *'Baley Sticks N. Straws' #Original (Series 11) *'Bea Spells-a-Lot ' #'Original (Series 1) #Bea Plays in the Rain (Series 4) #Bea's School Bus #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Beauty Fairest' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Berry Jars 'N' Jam ' #Original (Series 2) #Berry's Blueberry Party (Series 6) #Berry's Kitchen #Moments in Time *'Bijou Treasure Trove' #Original (Series 13) *'Blanket Featherbed' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Blossom Flowerpot ' #Original (Series 2) #Blossom's a Busy Bee (Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Sew Sweet Playhouse *'Bluebell Dewdrop' #Original (Series 13) *'Blushy Pink Pastry' #Original (Series 15) *'Boo Scaredy Cat' #Original (Halloween 2014) *'Bow Bah Peep' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop' #Original (Series 9) *'Bun Bun Sticky Icing' #'Original (Series 8) *'Bundles Snuggle Stuff' #Original (Sister Pack) 'C' *'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble' #'Original (Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser) #Series 8 *'Candle Slice O' Cake' #Original (Series 14) *'Candy Broomsticks ' #'Original (Halloween 2011) *'Cape Riding Hood' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Charlotte Charades' #Original (RC Cruiser) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Charms Seven Carat' #Original (Series 13) *'Cherry Crisp Crust' #Original (Series 8) *'Choco Whirl Swirl' #Original (Series 8) *'Cinder Slippers' #Original (Series 7) #Sister Pack *'Clarity Glitter Gazer' #Original (Series 13) *'Cloud E. Sky' #Original (Series 11) *'Confetti Carnivale' #Original (Series 12) *'Coral Sea Shells' #Original (Series 7) *'Cotton Hoppalong' #Original (Easter 2011) *'Crumbs Sugar Cookie ' #Original (Series 1) #Crumbs' Tea Time (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Crumbs' Tea Party #Crumbs Loves Chocolate (Valentine's Day 2013) #Super Silly Party (Series 15) #Moments in Time *'Curls 'N' Locks' #Original (Series 7) 'D' *'Dazzle 'N' Gleam' #Original (Series 13) *'Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy' #Original (Series 8) *'Dot Starlight' #Original (Series 1) *'Dotty Gale Winds' #Original (Series 11) *'Dyna Might' #Original (Series 9) #Sister Pack 'E' *'Ember Flicker Flame' #Original with white/pink boots ''(Series 6) - Original ''with black/yellow boots ''(Series 6) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) 'F' *'Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze' #Original (Series 8) *'Feather Tell-a-Tale' #Original (Series 9) *'Fluffy Pouncy Paws' #Original (Series 16) *'Forest Evergreen' #Original (Series 5) *'Fries Curls 'N' Crinkles' #Original (Series 17) *'Frost I.C. Cone' #Original (Series 14) *'Furry Grrs-a-Lot' #Original (Series 14) 'G' *'Goldie Luxe' #Original (Series 14) *'Grapevine Stripes' #Original (Series 15) 'H' *'Haley Galaxy' #Original (Series 12) *'Happy Daisy Crown' #Original (Series 13) *'Harmony B. Sharp' #Original (Series 9) *'Holly Sleighbells' #Original (Christmas 2011) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) 'I' *'Ivory Ice Crystals' #Original (Christmas 2012) 'J' *'Jelly Wiggle Jiggle' #Original (Series 8) *'Jewel Sparkles' #Original (Series 1) #Jewel's Bubble Bath (Series 5) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Jewel's Primpin' Party #Sister Pack #Super Silly Party (Series 15) *'June Seashore' #Original (Series 15) 'K' *'Kat Jungle Roar' #Original (Series 11) #Sister Pack *'Keys Sharps 'N' Flats' #Original (Series 15) *'Kitty B. Brave' #Original (Series 11) 'L' *'Lady Stillwaiting''' #'Original (Series 3) #Lady Writes a Poem (Series 5) *'Little Bah Peep' #Original (Series 7) #Sister Pack *'Lucky Lil' Bug' #Original (Easter 2013) #Series 17 (Bug Collection) 'M' *'Mango Tiki Wiki' #Original (Series 9) *'Mari Golden Petals' #Original (Series 13) *'Marina Anchors' #Original (Series 2) #Marina's Beach Day (Series 4) #Marina's Sea Adventure (Series 4) #Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'May Little Spring' #Original (Easter 2014) *'Mint E. Stripes' #Original (Series 13) *'Misty Mysterious' #Original (Series 2) #Misty's Full of Tricks (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse *'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff ' #Original (Series 1) #Mittens' Sleepover (Series 3) #Mittens Bundles Up (Series 4) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) *'Mona Arch Wings' * Original (Series 16) 'N' *'Noelle Northpole' #Original (Christmas 2014) 'P' *'Patch Treasurechest' #Original (Treehouse) #Patch's Treasure Hunt (Series 5) *'Patty Burgers 'N' Buns' #Original (Series 17) *'Peanut Big Top' #Original (Series 1) #Peanut's New Tricks (Series 3) #Peanut's Elephant Act (Series 5) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) #Spinning Ferris Wheel #Moments in Time #Super Silly Party (Series 15) *'Pearly Seafoam' #Original (Series 14) *'Peggy Seven Seas' #Original (Series 12) *'Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' #Original (Series 2) #Pepper's Midnight Snack (Series 4) #Pepper Cooks Up Fun (Series 4) *'Peppy Pom Poms' #Original freckles (Series 6) #Original no freckles (Series 6) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) *'Pete R. Canfly' #Original (Series 7) *'Pickles B.L.T.' #Original (Series 11) *'Pillow Featherbed ' #Original (Series 1) #Pillow's Story Time (Series 3) #Pillow's Sleepover Party (also Sister Pack) #Exclusive w/ Search For Pillow Movie *'Piña Tropi-Callie ' #Original (Series 16) *'Pita Mirage' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Pix E. Flutters' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Sleepy (Series 8) #Sister Pack #Moments in Time *'Pizza Cutie Pie' #Original (Series 17) *'Prairie Dusty Trails' #Original (Series 6) #Sister Pack *'Prince Handsome' #Original (Series 7) *'Pumpkin Candle Light' #Original (Halloween 2013) 'Q' *'Queenie Red Heart' #Original (Series 14) 'R' *'Ribbon Slippers' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Rosebud Longstem' #Original (Series 13) *'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Series 6) - Original with crosses in hearts (Series 6) # Sister Pack #Moments in Time *'Royal T. Honey Stripes' #Original (Series 17) 'S' *'Sahara Mirage' #Original (Series 2) #Sahara's Desert Dream (Series 4) #Silly Funhouse (Series 10) *'Sir Battlescarred' #Original (Series 3) *'Scarlet Riding Hood' #Original (Series 7) #Sister Pack *'Scoops Waffle Cone' #Original (Series 8) #Scoops Serves Ice Cream #Sister Pack *'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn' #Original (Halloween 2012) *'Scribbles Splash' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Seed Sunburst' #Original (Series 15) *'Sir Battlescarred' #Original (Series 3) *'Smile E. Wishes' #Original (Series 13) *'Snowy Fairest' #Original (Series 7) #Sew Snowy (Series 11) #Sister Pack *'Specs Reads-a-Lot' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Spot Splatter Splash' #Original (Series 1) #Spot Paints Purple (Series 3) #Spot's New Masterpiece (Series 5, also sister pack) #Silly Funhouse RC Cruiser *'Sprinkle Spice Cookie ' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Sprouts Sunshine' #Original (Easter 2012) *'Squirt Lil Top ' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Star Magic Spells' #Original (Series 14) *'Sticks Boom Crash' #Original (Series 15) *'Strings Pick 'N' Strum' #Original (Series 15) *'Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Sugar Fruit Drops' #Original (Series 9) #Sugary Sweets (Series 15) *'Sunny Side Up' #Original (Series 2) #Camping with Sunny #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Surprise Party Curls' #Original (Musical Cake Playset) *'Suzette La Sweet' #Original (Series 6) *'Sweater Snowstorm' #Original (Series 15) *'Sweetie Candy Ribbon' #Original (Series 14) *'Swirly Figure Eight' #Original with snowflake marking (Series 3) - Original without snowflake marking ''(Series 3) 'T' *'Tangerine Citrus Zest' #Original (Series 16) *'Tart Berry Basket' #Original (Series 16) *'Teddy Honey Pots' #Original (Series 12) *'Tippy Tumblelina' #Original (Series 2) #Tippy's Ballet Recital *'Tinny Ticker' #Original (Series 11) *'Toasty Sweet Fluff' #Original (Series 9) *'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' #Original (Series 6) #Carry-Along Playhouse *'Tricky Mysterious' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Trinket Sparkles' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Trouble Dusty Trails ''' #'Original (Sister Pack) *'Tuffet Miss Muffet' #Original (Series 7) *'Twinkle N. Flutters' #Original (Sister Pack) *'Twist E. Twirls' #Original (Series 9) 'V' *'Velvet B. Mine' #Original (Valentine's Day 2014) 'W' *'Wacky Hatter' #Original (Series 7) *'Water Mellie Seeds' #Original (Series 16) *'Whistle Kick 'N' Score' #Original (Series 16) *'Whirly Stretchy Locks' #Original (Series 15) *'Winter Snowflake' #Original (Series 13) 'Y' *'Yuki Kimono' #Original (Series 13) Gallery mini ace 1.PNG|Ace Fender Bender mini ace 2.PNG|Ace Fender Bender (Silly Funhouse Park) mini alice 1.PNG|Alice in Lalaloopsy Land File:Mini_Allegra.png|Allegra Leaps 'n' Bounds File:Anna_Double_Scoops_Mini.png|Anna Double Scoops New mini april sunsplash.PNG|April Sunsplash File:Mini_autumn.png|Autumn Spice Baley 2.PNG|Baley Sticks 'n' Straws mini bea 1.PNG|Bea Spells a Lot mini bea 2.PNG|Bea Spells a Lot (2nd edition) mini bea 3.PNG|Bea Spells a Lot (School Bus Set) mini bea 4.PNG|Bea Spells a Lot (3rd edition) File:Beauty_Fairest_Mini.png|Beauty Fairest mini berry 1.PNG|Berry Jars 'n Jams mini berry 2.PNG|Berry Jars 'n Jams (2nd Edition) mini berry 3.PNG|Berry Jars 'n Jams (Kitchen Set) File:Mini_bijou_1.jpg|Bijou Treasure Trove mini blossom 1.PNG|Blossom Flowerpot mini blossom 2.PNG|Blossom Flowerpot (2nd edition) mini blossom 3.PNG|Blossom Flowerpot (Silly Funhouse Park) mini blossom 4.PNG|Blossom Flowerpot (Sew Sweet Playhouse Set) Blossom Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG|Blossom Flowerpot (Sisters Pack) Mini - Bluebell Dewdrop doll.JPG|Bluebell Dewdrop File:Mini_blushy_1.png|Blushy Pink Pastry File:Boo.png|Boo Scaredy Cat File:Bow_Bah_Peep_Mini.png|Bow Bah Peep Bubbles.PNG|Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing Mini Bundles.PNG|Bundles Snuggle Stuff Mini Cake Dunk n Crumble.jpg Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG File:Mini_candle_1.png mini candy 1.PNG File:Cape_Riding_Hood_Mini.png Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg mini charlotte 2.PNG File:Mini_charms_1.jpg Cherry Crisp Crust.jpg Mini choco whirl swirl new series.PNG mini cinder 1.PNG File:Cinder_Slippers_Sister_Pack_Mini.png File:Mini_clarity_1.png New mini cloud e sky.PNG Mini - Confetti Carnivale.jpg mini coral 1.PNG Cotton Hoppalong doll - mini.JPG mini crumbs 1.PNG mini crumbs 2.PNG mini crumbs 3.PNG mini crumbs 4.PNG mini crumbs 5.PNG File:Mini_Crumbs_6.png File:Moments_in_time_crumbs.jpg mini curls 1.PNG File:Mini_dazzle_1.png Mini dollop light n fluffy new series.PNG mini dot 1.PNG Dotty 2.PNG Dyna Might Costume.jpg File:Dyna_sister_pack.png Lalaloopsy Ember Mini.jpg ember mini 2.PNG Mini fancy frost n glaze new series.PNG Mini Feather Tell-a-Tale.jpg File:Mini_Fluffy.png Mini Forest Lalaloopsy.jpg File:Fries_Curls_N_Crinkles_Mini.png File:Mini_frost_1.png File:Mini_furry_1.png File:Mini_goldie_1.png File:Mini_grapevine_1.png Mini - Haley Galaxy.jpg Mini - Happy Daisy Crown doll.JPG Harmony B. Sharp Mini.jpg mini holly 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Holly.jpg mini ivory 1.PNG Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg mini jewel 1.PNG mini jewel 2.PNG mini jewel 3.PNG mini jewel 4.PNG File:Mini_sister_pk_jewel.PNG File:Mini_jewel_6.png File:June.png Mini Kat Jungle Roar.PNG File:Sister_pack_jungle.png File:Keys.png Kitty.PNG Kiwi Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini lady 1.PNG Mini Lady Stillwaiting Poem.jpg Little Bah Peep.jpg File:Little_Bah_Peep_Sister_Pack_Mini.png Lucky Lil Big Easter Mini 2013.PNG File:Lucky_Lil_Bug_Mini_2.png Mango Tiki Wiki Mini.jpg Mango Tiki Wiki doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mini - Mari Golden Petals doll.JPG marina mini 1.PNG marina mini 2.PNG marina mini 3.jpg marina mini 4.PNG marina mini 5.PNG Mini - May Little Spring.jpg Mimi La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mint E. Stripes - Mini.jpg mini misty 1.PNG mini misty 2.PNG mini misty 3.PNG mini mittens 1.PNG mini mittens 2.PNG mittens mini 3.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Mittens.jpg File:Mini_mittens_5.png File:Mini_Mona.png File:Mininoelle.png mini patch 1.PNG Mini Patch Treasure Hunt.jpg File:Patty_Burgers_'N'_Buns_Mini.png mini peanut 1.PNG mini peanut 2.PNG mini peanut 3.jpg mini peanut 4.jpg mini peanut 5.PNG mini peanut 6.PNG File:Mini_peanut_7.png File:Mini_pearly_1.png Mini - Peggy Seven Seas.jpg mini pepper 1.PNG mini pepper 2.PNG mini pepper 3.PNG Peppy Pom Pom Mini.jpg mini peppy 2.PNG Petal Flowerpot doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG mini pete r. 1.PNG New mini pickles blt.PNG mini pillow 1.PNG mini pillow 2.PNG mini pillow 3.PNG Pillow featherbed holiday target dvd mini exclusive.PNG File:Mini_pina_1.png| Mini - Pita Mirage.PNG mini pix e. 1.PNG mini pix e. 2.PNG File:Mini_-_Moments_in_Time_Flight_Plan_Pix_E._Flutters.jpg File:Pizza_Cutie_Pie_Mini_Doll_1.png mini prairie 1.PNG Mini - Sister Pack Prairie Dusty Trails.JPG Prince Handsome.jpg 599599 605523479479947 56042542 n.png File:Mini_queenie_1.png File:Ribbon_Slippers_Mini.png Mini - Rosebud Longstem doll.JPG mini rosy 1.PNG Mini - Sister Pack Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises.PNG File:Royal_T_Honeystripes_Mini_1.png mini sahara 1.PNG mini sahara 2.jpg mini sahara 3.jpg mini scarlet 1.PNG File:Scarlet_Riding_Hood_Sister_Pack_Mini.png Scoops Waffle Cone.jpg mini scoops 2.PNG File:Scoops_sister_pack.png Scraps stitched n sewn lalaloopsy.jpg File:Mini_seed_1.png mini sir 1.jpg Smile E. Wishes - Mini.jpg mini snowy 1.PNG Mini Sew Snowy - Snowy.jpg File:Snowy_Fairest_Sister_Pack_Mini.png Mini Specs.PNG mini spot 1.jpg mini spot 2.PNG mini spot 3.jpg mini spot 4.PNG Mini Sprinkle.PNG mini sprouts 1.PNG Mini Squirt.PNG File:Mini_star_1.png File:Sticks1.png File:Strings.png Mini - Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises.PNG Sugar Fruit.PNG File:Mini_sugar_2.jpg mini sunny 1.jpg mini sunny 2.PNG mini sunny 3.PNG File:Surprise_Party_Curls.jpg mini suzette 1.jpg Suzette La Sweet doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG File:Mini_sweater_1.png File:Mini_sweetie_1.png mini swirly 1.PNG File:Mini_tangerine_1.png File:Mini_tart_1.png Mini - Teddy Honey Pots.jpg Tinny.PNG mini tippy 1.jpg mini tippy 2.PNG Tippy Tumblelina doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Toasty Sweet.PNG mini toffee 1.PNG mini toffee 2.PNG Mini - Tricky Mysterious.JPG Mini - Trouble Dusty Trails.JPG mini tuffet 1.PNG Twist E..PNG Twisty Tumblelina doll - Mini - sister pack.JPG Mini - Velvet B. Mine.JPG Wacky Hatter.jpg File:Mini_water_mellie_1.jpg File:Mini_whirly_1.png File:Mini_Whistle.png Winter Snowflake - Mini.jpg Yuki Kimono - Mini.jpg Category:Mini Lalaloopsy